Cheesekun is Watching
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: It started out as an itch before swallowing her completely, devouring her whole.  Set during the timeskip, written for cgkinkmemeii.


**Cheese-kun is Watching**

**Warning(s): **Female solo sex

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Code Geass

**AN: **This was written for the Code Geass Kink Meme. The prompt: the first time Kallen masturbates after the end of season one

* * *

><p>Kallen could not sleep because of it, feeling it thrum against her insides. She stared at the wall and tried not to think.<p>

Impossible.

She closed her eyes and went with the cliché: counting sheep. One. Two. They bounded over fences and into greener pastures. Three. Four. Their wool was black, inky, the color of the night sky. Five. Six. They wore opaque muzzles painted royal colors.

Goddamnit.

The itch was still there, more incessant than before. Kallen rolled over in her bed, and opened her eyes, gazing at the silhouette of her punching bag. She beat the ever loving hell out of it last morning. If it were a person, she probably would have disemboweled it. More than anything she wanted to punch it again right now. Work off some steam. Maybe then she could get some shuteye. But that _would_ wake up C.C., and Kallen knew the witch would demand their next three meals be pizza as compensation.

…And Kallen could _not_ handle another slice.

So, she sighed and rolled over again, her hands clenching and unclenching, leaving crescent-shaped fingernail marks on her palms. The itch was becoming nearly painful, but she could ignore it. She was strong.

On her left, C.C. was sleeping soundly in the bed beside her. Snoring even. It was strange to think that the witch could perform such a normal biological human function since everything about her radiated otherworldliness. Even her appetite was wholly unnatural.

The witch had her back turned to her, her Cheese-kun doll propped against her hip. It had a third leg, wore a dumb hat, and had a mouth that looked like an upside down three. All Kallen knew was that it was the mascot for Pizza Place or Pizza Hut or wherever the hell the woman purchased ungodly amounts of pizza.

Various Cheese-kun paraphernalia (key chains, t-shirts, posters, lollipops, vibrating massagers, etc.) littered the carpet. Cardboard pizza boxes were stacked a mile high, creating a parody of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. C.C.'s underwear was strewn about the room without care or concern. One time Kallen watched as she plucked a rotting piece of pepperoni out of her bra cup. Disgusting.

She could not understand how Lelouch had managed to room with someone so uncleanly. At least he took pride in his—

Fuck.

The itch was unbearable now. The Cheese-kun doll seemed to be staring at her, which was ridiculous since it was sewn with closed eyes. Kallen suddenly felt acutely suffocated. This room was much smaller than the one she used to live in, and it was _hot_. It felt like she was being fried alive. She should have opened a window before going to bed.

Too late now.

The sheets were twisted around her legs, and she could feel herself beginning to sweat — perspiration beading on her calves, thighs, between her —

(God, she was so wet why was she so wet this had not happened since— )

She shuddered and rubbed her legs together. Her skin felt tingly and raw, and she ran her hands over her chest to find her nipples peaked under her shirt. Kallen's breath hitched.

C.C. was asleep, right? She was snoring, and you can't fake snoring, right? And she was facing away from Kallen, so if Kallen were quiet there would be no problem, right?

No. Kallen shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? She could just go to their tiny, cramped bathroom and wince from the fluorescent lights, making a conscious effort not to look at her reflection in the cracked mirror as she did it.

…That wasn't very appealing to say the least.

But that didn't matter anymore. Kallen wasn't sure when her hand had traveled up her shirt, but it had. She had to clap her other hand over her mouth to muffle her gasps.

(He would squeeze ever so gently, the feeling of his gloves rough against her skin, and she would gasp and groan aloud. And he would chuckle, but it would not be mean-spirited or pompous. No, not at all. In fact, it would even be a little hoarse around the edges.)

She could feel the dampness through her panties, and she brushed her fingers against the fabric. Her legs jerked. She whined against her sweaty palm. Thankfully, C.C. did not move a muscle. The woman's breathing remained even.

(The gloves would be removed with a flourish, an exaggerated gesture. His hands were elegant, his fingers long and thin. They felt just right against her breasts, stomach, hips, and legs. Every inch of skin he touched felt alive.)

Shoved her face against the pillow as she touched her clit with slick fingers. Rubbed her breasts against the sheets. She felt like a firecracker with a lit fuse. Something was building up inside her. Kallen thrust a finger inside herself.

(Even though he was slim, he felt hot and large inside her, his thrusts occurring in tandem, his baritone voice whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her hand reached out to him and caressed hard plastic.)

A second finger was added. She pumped in and out of herself, her eyes wide open and gazing at the shadows in front of her.

(Not Lelouch not Lelouch not Lelouch not not not)

When Kallen came, her lips parted but no sound came out. She grabbed the sheets with her free hand and gazed at pieces of down sticking out of the pillow. Then, she turned to her left.

The Cheese-kun doll was no longer there.

It took a moment to register and then Kallen's face felt hot. Her stomach twisted into coils. C.C. wasn't snoring anymore, and the air was still and stale.

Next morning was going to be a _nightmare_.

But Kallen could forget about that. At least for now. She untwisted her legs from the sheets and clenched her eyes shut, trying to will herself to sleep…

…even as the mask remained imprinted in her mind.


End file.
